


Ending Credits

by jade_lil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like this, Midorima looks so calm – the almost permanent scowl that usually mars the other teen’s beauty is missing and Takao finds himself wanting to run his finger across Midorima’s cheeks, to feel the green-haired teen’s smooth skin under his palm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending Credits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeonaDracontis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/gifts), [sacchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan/gifts).



> so this was supposed to be super short. Yes. And it ended filthy too. I should go to hell for this.

Two seconds after the words are out of Kise’s damn, sexy mouth, Midorima rises from his chair and goes straight to the door. 

Well, he guesses it is understandable, knowing how Midorima hates surprises -- may it be concerning his day or his life in general (his obsession over Oha Asa’s horoscope reading’s probably the reason for this) – and well, he couldn’t really find fault at Midorima’s reaction when he heard Kise’s babbling about their planned surprise birthday celebration for Midorima that night. 

Most especially about their plans on kidnapping Midorima to spend the whole night (and the next day too) on one of the beautiful beaches of Okinawa, no matter how enticing the idea seemed like. 

“This is going to be awesome,” Kise had all but sputtered in glee, completely ignoring Kuroko and Takao’s combined efforts at shutting the babbling blonds’ mouth, “Spending Midorimachi’s birthday with all of us, and on the beach, nonetheless! I’ll ask the president of my fanclub if she could bring us some beer and food and –“ 

Thankfully, Aomine was there to cut Kise off by shoving Kuroko’s black wrist bands into Kise’s mouth (‘Shut the hell up, Kise!’)  before he was able to say anything more. 

But the thing is, the damage has already been done; Midorima had all but retreated somewhere and his former teammates (including a few of his former teammates’ plus ones) were left gaping after Midorima has stalked off to god-knows-where. 

“Um,” Kagami breaks the silence first, glances to his right where Kise is being jabbed (albeit quietly) on the side by Kasamatsu-san and to his left to where Aomine is trying to feel (albeit subtly) Kuroko from behind. 

Takao is on his feet before Kagami even finishes. “Worry not, guys,” he beams at the room in general and skips towards the door. “Let me handle this. I’ll be back with a smiling Shin-chan in no time!” 

++

 

He finds Midorima at the third floor’s bathroom stall, sitting on a chair (which he probably took with him when he stalked off) and leaning back against it, eyes closed and his earphones jammed to his ears. 

He walks quietly so as not to distract the other teen, and watches Midorima’s face as he does so; Midorima had not bothered turning the lights on here, but Takao guesses that Midorima prefers the semi-darkness. Like this, Midorima looks so calm – the almost permanent scowl that usually mars the other teen’s beauty is missing and Takao finds himself wanting to run his finger across Midorima’s cheeks, to feel the green-haired teen’s smooth skin under his palm. 

“Takao,” Midorima calls when he’s about a few steps away from the other teen, without even bothering opening his eyes; Takao chuckles and stops, crosses his arms over his chest and waits for Midorima to acknowledge him properly, waits until those emerald green eyes regards him the way he wants them to. 

“What are you doing here?” Midorima asks as he opens his eyes and Takao feels his chest tighten pleasantly at the way those eyes scan him, like Midorima knows what he’s thinking even without him saying anything. 

He smiles, but stays exactly where he is; he doesn’t want to step forward and press his luck just yet. 

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” he breathes back, smiling wider when the corners of Midorima’s mouth tilts just the slightest bit, and wonders not for the first time how Midorima could look so enticingly beautiful and deadly dangerous all at the same time.

Midorima blinks through his glasses and purses his lips; he doesn’t say anything but Takao knows that his silence, and the way he averts his gaze from Takao is the cue Takao’s waiting for. Afterall, he knows he’s the only one who could coax Midorima out from his usually sour moods, and this time, he’s going to make sure he uses that fact to his advantage. 

He walks quickly forward and promptly slides into Midorima’s lap, completely ignoring Midorima’s surprised grunts because he knows the taller teen well enough to know that his action isn’t an unwelcomed one. He knows that in worst situations, he’d probably end up on his ass down the floor before he even manages to swing his legs up on Midorima’s lap, but this time he knows it will not happen. Because instead of doing any of that, Midorima holds on to him, his taped fingers grabbing lightly at his hips; Midorima sighs like he resigned himself to his fate, the way he always does when Takao does something mundanely stupid just to make Midorima smile.

It gives Takao this immense sense of satisfaction, and makes a big show of settling comfortably down as he straddles Midorima’s legs. Midorima sighs exasperatedly but he’s not shoving Takao off or making a move at wanting to shove him off so Takao bravely reaches to peel one of Midorima’s earphones out of his ear and starts to swing it in slow circles as he looks at Midorima’s face. 

“Shin-chan,” he calls, amused at the expression on Midorima’s face when he leans forward until they’re almost nose to nose; the scowl is back but Midorima’s eyes are shining and Takao knows that Midorima is giving him just enough reason to press his luck further. 

“If you’re done sulking, maybe you can try and listen to what I’m about to say?” he tries, keeps swinging the other end of Midorima’s earphones until Midorima tsks and snatches it from his hand. It doesn’t slip his attention that one of Midorima’s hands he places at the small of Takao’s back to steady him, keeping him in place as Takao curls his fingers against the front of Midorima’s shirt. 

“Plotting things like this behind my back is something I cannot tolerate and you know it, Takao,” Midorima says, his voice laden with frustration but Takao knows that the initial anger has already passed. Midorima simply looks annoyed now, and base on first-hand experience, that could be easily remedied. 

He makes a show of keeping his smile plastered on his face as he leans forward to nuzzle at Midorima’s cheek, feeling Midorima’s tension easing out from the other teen’s body when he wraps his arms around Midorima’s shoulders. 

“I know,” he mumbles, letting his words wash against the smooth skin of Midorima’s cheek as he curls his fingers round the back of Midorima’s head. “But it’s your birthday, Shin-chan, and we just want to make you happy,” he says and he knows he sounded like he’s whining but he doesn’t care – all he cares about is to make sure that everything’s fine between them, stop the stupid birthday celebration if he needs to – Midorima’s happiness comes first, and that’s all there is to it. 

He opens his mouth, ready to say those things to Midorima but the other teen beats him to it. 

“Who cares about birthday celebrations when we can just be alone together like this and I can hold you or maybe kiss you without the chances of anyone interrupting us?” Midorima whispers, taking his breath away in a rush just like he always does when he goes and say something so mundanely sappy, and it takes every ounce of will he still has on his body not to shudder at those words, holding on to Midorima’s shoulder as if his life depended on it. 

“Trust Shin-chan to say the sweetest things when I least expects it,” he mumbles in a shaky breath, his chest feels inflated but in the best possible way, ever. “Now it feels like it’s my fucking birthday – god, I hate you,” he says, feels the way Midorima’s body shakes in quiet laughter while he grumbles incoherently against Midorima’s cheek. 

He leans down to hide his face against the side of Midorima’s neck, mindful of the way Midorima has both his long arms wrapped around Takao’s waist to keep him closer. 

“I prefer it better if it’s just the two of us, Kazunari,” Midorima follows through and every thought about the beach, about consuming alcohol and food completely fly out the door as he raises his face and meets Midorima’s gaze halfway. 

“Shin-chan,” 

He feels Midorima’s taped hands inching their way beneath the hem of his shirt from behind and he shudders, slumping forward to hide his face under Midorima’s chin as Midorima chuckles something that resembles his name to his hair. 

“I should kiss you now,” he finds himself whispering, his fingers are shaking against their grip on Midorima’s sleeves but he doesn’t attempts to move even an inch from where he is, with his face still mashed against Midorima’s throat. Midorima hums and trails a taped finger up his side, tracing the bumps of his spine until he’s squirming something awful from Midorima’s lap. 

“I’m kinda hoping you would,” Midorima says, shifting a little so he could push Takao for a bit, “Stop hiding in there and look at me; this is so not you, Takao,” Midorima muses when he is able to coax Takao out from his hiding, his face flushed and his lips caught in between his teeth. 

There’s a thumb grazing the corners of Takao’s mouth and he makes a face in order to hide the fact that he’s shaking under Midorima’s playful gaze. 

“Well it’s your damn fault!” he cries, snatching one of Midorima’s hands and placing it against his chest, over where his heart is beating like crazy underneath. “Feel that? You’re the only one who can make my heartbeat race like that, it’s crazy, I’m telling you! God, I am so in love with you that I think I’ll literally combust one of these days because of yo – _hmph_!” his words are soon muffled by the fact that his mouth is soon covered by another set of soft lips, because Midorima has somehow managed to slam his mouth over Takao’s babbling own and swallowing the words Takao is about to sputter out next. But he’s never one to waste such opportunity as he opens his mouth, granting Midorima’s tongue further access at the first nudge of Midorima’s tongue against the side of his lips, letting Midorima in with a wordless, breathless sigh. 

Midorima is smiling evilly when they parted, his eyes shining with mischief as Takao promptly follows Midorima’s retreating mouth. 

“No fair, Shin-chan!” he whines, curling his fingers against the front of Midorima’s shirt as Midorima chuckles but otherwise stays still, parts his mouth when Takao dives in for another thorough taste and kisses Takao back just as eagerly. 

They part just when it’s getting unbearably hard to breath and Takao breathes a sigh of satisfaction against the side of Midorima’s face. 

“Enough?” Midorima asks, the teasing bastard, and Takao feels like hitting him; the only thing holding him back is the fact that Midorima still has his arms around him, trapping him. 

“No,” he breathes his words right against Midorima’s ear, and enjoys the way it makes Midorima shiver. “Never,” he follows and outright bites the shell of Midorima’s ear, his belly clenches at the sound Midorima lets out afterwards. 

“Kazu,” Midorima growls, hands tugging at his shoulders when Takao starts rolling his hips against Midorima’s. 

Takao smiles as he reaches down in between them, finding Midorima hard and aching beneath his careful grip. “Yes, yes – Shin-chan,” 

Midorima’s reply is another deeper growl as he grabs Takao by the nape of his neck and mashes their mouths together.

 

+++

 

Kise looks seven kinds of horrified when he came back with an almost smug-looking Midorima in tow. 

“No, don’t say a fucking word, Takachi – not a fucking word,” Kise cautions, his mouth tilting into a grimace. Next to him, Aomine barks out a laugh, then sputters when Kuroko quickly jabs him on the rib for apparently being stupid. 

Kagami promptly agrees by nodding his head as Momoi hides her giggles against Kagami’s chest. 

Takao looks all kinds of smug. “Well, that’s the end of it,” he says, tugging Midorima down and promptly sitting on him. “We just came back to tell you guys that the birthday celebration is cancelled and that you can all go home and do whatever it is you plan on doing,” 

“You bastard –“ Aomine starts but Kuroko is thankfully there to stop him. 

“That’s fine, Takao-kun,” Kuroko says, expressionless, and starts tugging Aomine and Kagami up (and Momoi too since she’s practically attached into Kagami’s side) “I trust that Midorima-kun wants a more private birthday celebration with you. Of course, we understand that,”

Midorima chokes on absolutely nothing at this, but Takao ignores him and turns to beam at Kuroko.

“And here I thought we were going to celebrate together, get drunk and run naked on the beach – aww, Senpai!” 

“We’re going,” 

“Happy birthday, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko says, grabs Aomine’s wrist and shoves him out before the tanned teen is able to open his mouth, Kagami following suit as they all disappear out the door. 

Takao turns to face Midorima properly when the door closes primly. 

“Now, Shin-chan, what do you say about continuing where we left off – _oops_ , hey!” he trails because Midorima chooses that moment to lift him, crossing the distance between the chair they were sitting at previously and the door, locking it quickly and backing Takao against it in the same breath. 

“Fine,” Midorima breathes into his neck and Takao shudders visibly. “It’s my birthday, afterall,” 

Takao hums and holds on for dear life against Midorima’s shoulders.

“Move along, then,” he says, amused and deeply turned on.

Midorima laughs, husky and equally turned on, fingers making a quick work on their pants, mouth finding his with so little difficulty. 

“Shall I plan something good for your birthday too, Takao?” Midorima asks, the teasing bastard, and Takao huffs in annoyance. 

“No fucking way, Shin-chan,” he gripes as he nips at Midorima’s jaw. “We’ll spend it all day in my room or yours, fucking until we’re blue in the face. No basketball, no Oha Asa – just you and me,” 

Midorima chuckles, fond and breathy. “Deal,” 

“Good, now fuck me,” 

“I’m on it,”

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fifty Shades of Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159453) by [jade_lil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil)




End file.
